A REALLY WEIRD STORY
by rankiribe
Summary: Do not read this! Seriously. This WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL fic tells about a transfer student who brings trouble to Natsume and his friends! Do not read! HumorRomanceAdventure. MxN later, other pairings MUCH later.
1. The first of my stupid works

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. No matter how much I crave for it. All I own in this story are the name of Kuroushi Shiroinu, the plots, and some locations which I will sign using asterisk (if you don't know what this means, asterisk is )

_Chapter 1_

_The Transfer Student (_Damn, what a title)

All right, no time for introduction. I am just too lazy for it. Let's begin.

Hyuuga Natsume has no more emotions except annoyed. Not only he has caught having Kuroushi Shiroinu in the same room, but something even more annoying is the words that just spoken to him by Shiroinu.

All right, let me straight things up a little bit. It is not a date between Natsume and Shiroinu, mainly by three reasons:

First, you will not call it a "Date" if all you do is sitting in a room talking.

Second, you will not call it a "Date" if all you want is to turn the other into something…. Ah, let just say, a human-size charcoal. You get the idea.

Third, You WILL NOT, call it a DATE, if it between two males.

Moreover, within my last word, three more things rose (It is the second form of rise, not the flower) to be straighten up, and man, those things ARE important.

First, Natsume are bay (it is misspelling of _by_, by the way) NO MEANS GAY. I repeat, NOT A GAY.

Second, the words that are spoken by Shiroinu to Natsume affect the story, so I will not say it. (Damn! Just say that I have no idea what the hell that word gonna be!)

Third, it is about the first thing (The NATSUME-NOT-A-GAY thing) well, Shiroinu is not too, I hope. Moreover, I hope Natsume will not turn that way in the manga.

Enough, just enough, let's get started. This chapter is a feud. Do not follow the story above.

_The REAL Chapter 1_(Only for this chapter, I swear)

_The Transfer Student_ (This one is real, I promise)

"Weird, where's Mikan? " Ask Imai Hotaru to herself. She has been searching for her best friend, mainly for Oh-my-god reason I don't know, for more than three hours since her disappearance. (Oh, how I hate long words)

Meanwhile (Argh!), at the class B where Natsume etc (End the Continuous…) take some sort of punishment named school lesson, a transfer student are introduced.

Don't know what 'school lesson' here means? To Natsume, whose personality will be revealed later, is the thing that can drive the heck, out from a lazy student, while on the other, bring knowledge (long word, which here means, stuff to give you numbers on the report card) to those who are not.

"Everyone, this is Kuroushi Shiroinu (What a parent to give him this name. You need not to know the meaning)" Introduce Narumi-sensei, a blond teacher whose Alice able to make people faint just by praises, or, what the manga named, Human Pheromone. You don't know what an Alice is? Alice is a special power, which several people have. It could be many things, from godly speed to power over flame. In Gakuen Alice, Alice (the name of the person who has Alice) is trained so they use their Alice fully.

All right, a humorless paragraph. I hate that.

"_Uuumm…author? Could I begin to have an actual WORD now?" Ask Shiroinu._

Oh my bad. (This means that I am sorry, not a misspelling of Oh, I AM bad.) All right, do as you want.

"_Cool. Now, the first thing you should explain how I look. Could you do that?"_

Fine. Shiroinu is as high as Natsume, who is a little higher than Sakura Mikan, the female student whom Imai Hotaru looking, who should be on the same height as Imai Hotaru, whose height to put into centimeters are unknown. Who knows? He has brown hair, black eye…All right. Just imagine a male Mikan. (WARNING: Shiroinu don't wear skirts, and he does NOT look girly. I have to throw away an image of muscular man in skirts from my mind QUICK)

"_Cool. Can I speak without italized words?"_

Too many requests, man. Hold it off for the first chapter, okay? Sorry. It's my turn to talk again.

Hyuuga Natsume. Where the heck is that guy? Oh there. He's the guy with raven-colored hair whose glare can bring fear even from the hearts of the bravest heroes. Stop glaring! No more gay jokes! Promise! Well, from the first place, Natsume has never like ANYONE. That fact is excluded for Ruka Nogi, the cute boy sitting on Natsume's side. Man, is he CUTE! Okay. Get that rabbit away from me! You know I hate rabbits! Go away!

"_Uuumm…Natsume? I don't get what this author saying…"_

"_Neither do I. Neither do anyone. Neither do himself. So just don't care."_

Thanks. Okay. That fact, however, are included to Shiroinu, the transfer student. Natsume has never paid much attention to the class. So do to the lesson. So do to the others. Yet he is smart. I wonder why? Want to know what Natsume thinking about the transfer student? Here it is...

"……………"

Okay. He thinks nothing. So nothing could be seen. Or heard. Or read. Whatever. Yet, that think-nothing-feel-nothing-simply-bored attitude are quickly changed when the blond teacher whom he HATE (AND HATE, and HATE, and HATE! Okay, stop it) explained one silly thing, which followed the other. (Silly things)

"_Uuumm… Well, class, Shiroinu-san's Alice is a bit unique…so…he is a special star."_

Still no reaction.

"_What is your Alice?" Ask a student whose name I don't want to create. He only got this single line anyway._

If Natsume know what will happen next, he would place a pillow under his chair.

"_Nullification Alice" Answer Shiroinu._

Now is the time. By the letter 'e' left Shiroinu's mouth, Natsume was so surprised that he, forget that his feet are still on the table, move his head sideways to see the face of Shiroinu directly. Man, he fell. Still don't get the idea? Place your feet on the table in FRONT of you. Not on the BACK. That hurts, and seemingly impossible to do. Then, move your upper half sideways, make sure there are nothing obstructs your way, and feel what happen next. Either you're feeling the cold and hard tile on the floor, or you're feeling embarrassed of your fall, if your face is as hard as steel. In this case, Natsume feel both, yet only care about the transfer student's Alice.

"_Nullification? Just like that girl?" Said Natsume as he stand up from his fall and look left and right for the girl he mentioned. Yet he found none but the surprised look of all his classmates, except they don't fell on the floor, as they are not as stupid as he…_

"_Hey! Author! What the are you saying?"_

Nothing. Just that the whole students in the classroom are surprised, except Narumi-sensei. Oh yeah, how forgetful am I, to forget saying this? Natsume has not realized that Mikan is missing, being a think-nothing-feel-nothing-simply-bored boy he is. He felt that at the moment though.

"_She isn't here…So is her best friend. So is this class president. Instead of the author, why did they have to go?"_

So, Natsume, you want me to go? Fine! I will!

-

-

-

-

-

Wait. If I go, who gonna continue this fanfic? Certainly not Natsume. He makes this fanfic into killing frenzy. Hey! Stay away from me computer!

Well. Let's continue, shall we? Yes, three students are missing from the class, and yet he just realized their disappearance (long words, be gone!) three hours slower than the rest of the class. Well, he is that think-yada-yada-yada boy anyway. Don't worry Natsume; your stupidity will not be revealed much on the later chapter. Just relax, okay?

Anyway, other than this Shiroinu guy bothering everyone with his Alice, this guy also have the exact same personality as Mikan, so when I'm say that just imagine male Mikan (muscular guy in skirts again! AAAAHHH! GO AWAY!) Imagine a male with exact same eye, same hair color (not hairstyle), same height, and same personality.

"_It gives me creeps, though" Said Ruka._

Yeah, me too.

Anyway, Shiroinu, with his cheerful personality, not-really-idiotic attitude and great listening ability (not only sit with hands folded) quickly gained friends and the teachers' good side, much to Natsume's dismay. This dismay ness (does such words exist?) just rose up a few levels when he walk to Natsume and ask for name.

"_Why should I tell you, …………?"_

That's right, I haven't made Natsume-nick to Shiroinu yet. How about…Idiot? That's too harsh. Freak? Or maybe dumbass? Too harsh of a nick. How bout…black cow? (Kuroushi means black cow) Oh yeah! Dumb cow! That's one! Agree, Natsume?

"_You're good for one thing or two, I think. Yeah. Agree."_

Back on the conversation between Natsume and dumb cow.

"_Why should I tell you, you dumb cow?"_

"_Well, because we're friends? And…"_

"_And what?"_

"_Hyuuga Natsume, I ask you for a duel. This day, on the sakura tree. I'll show you how weak you are."_

Natsume are scouffled (A word which here means "disgraced to the deepest heart which result absolutely in anger") and accept the challenge. He does not care even if Shiroinu has nullification Alice. Isn't he the most stupid?

"_Hey!"_

Sorry. Well, I have nothing to say about the class, so let's just skip it, even though Jinno-sensei has a thing or two about my decision…AHHHHHHHH!

"_Well, for the readers, what happening here is that the stupid, good-for-once-only author are running away from the teacher whose name I don't care who has thunder Alice and a frog sitting on his shoulder. Well, I should type something interesting here…" Said Natsume explaining the situation while the same time walked closer to the computer, which could bring something inevitable if in the hand of an aw-so-stupid author._

No way in hell, man! Over my dead corpse! Actually, over Ruka's dead corpse. No! Over the whole community's corpses! (He crept closer to me with a burning hand) Alright, let's just go to the fighting scene. I start to run out of ideas.

Imagine the male Mikan (muscular man in skirt again! AAAAHHH) and Natsume stand unmoving, while wind blow Natsume's hair forward while Shiroinu's hair backward. The battle just about to begin.

Suddenly, it happened. Images from Natsume's past appear. When he met a true family. When he burned them. When he seek his lost sister. When he arrived at the academy. When he met Persona. His first mission. Mikan's coming. His kidnapping. His pain when the mask is on his face. It all happened so fast, until it all stops.

A humorless paragraph. I hate it. Anyway, Natsume, after witnessing _again_ his frightening past, fell to his knees, sweat flowing down to his neck. Meanwhile, Shiroinu still stood, yet the smile of amusement seems to annoy Natsume more that he could handle.

Then, another show of images from the past comes back. Where are they from are not on the mind of Natsume, as he screamed to his heart's content, until he collapse, losing his consciousness. At this state, Shiroinu whispered something to Natsume's ear, before he takes leave, leaving the fainted Natsume alone.

"_You're weak. You cannot save anyone. Not you, not Ruka, not even Mikan."_

**Author's Note:** Well, never thought this first chap gonna end. This is absolutely the WORST fanfic in history, also the LEAST ORIGINAL of 'em. I copied three very-good-and-humorous authors for my style of writing. Well. Enjoy it. I couldn't though. Next chapter coming soon! I think. I hope.


	2. Another one of my stupid works

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY**

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, I make Hotaruka pairing become real. If I cannot found it on the anime, it is not mine.

_Chapter 2_

_I Don't Know the Title…Sucky Author I Am_

Good title, you stupid author! Anyway, here is the summarized version of the last chapter.

Mikan missing. Shiroinu arrive. He asks Natsume for a duel. Natsume lose badly. Done.

Such a summary.

Natsume open his eyes. The first thing his brain processed is the image of the blue sky with most of it is covered with black cloud, above his head. To Natsume, who just wake up, the only reason he could think about why he's here is that he just doing his usual habit. Skipping class (Narumi-sensei's class actually), laying on his favorite sakura tree, and sleep.

Then, memories start rushing in, along with the feeling of aches in numerous limbs of his body. The aches are just too painful that it restraints Natsume to doing anything else but moving his head right and left. Knowing his situation, there was nothing left for Natsume to do but to close his eyes again.

His eyes twitched, and open a bit to see that it is raining. Because Natsume still unable to move, he close his eyes again. However, that very eye snapped open when the raindrops stop to fell to his head for few seconds before fell again. Something blocks it, even though it was not really effective. What Natsume fears is that SOMEONE is blocking it, not SOMETHING. He still doesn't want to be seen by anyone in this form. Especially Persona.

But it was not Persona or Shiroinu. It is a face he known well, yet he still have a hard time remembering it. Something was different. Until, Natsume raise his hand to move this being's hair. (That action alone is painful) Something weird struck him, as the being's face is the face he has seen almost everyday.

Sakura Mikan.

All right, four humorless paragraphs and one meaningful line. I hate this fic.

Well, if Natsume seen Mikan everyday, why didn't he know that it was she from the very beginning?

"It is bad to fell asleep outside when it rains, you know. You should go to your room," Said Mikan.

"If I can move, I will," Answered Natsume shortly. _Oh my god…_

"Why? What happen? Are you hurt? Is it about your Alice again?" Ask Mikan frantically.

"It's none of your business" Answered Natsume as he turn his head to the left. _Damn it! Why did she look like that?_

Aha, we have our answer!

Well, all we know that Natsume are lying on his back on the grass, while Mikan bend his body so her head is above Natsume's, therefore block his head from the rain, right? That is a big mistake for Natsume. When he directly look at Mikan right now, Mikan's cuteness just increases few levels.

Her pigtails are gone. Her hair is down, much to Natsume's delight. The image of wet face of Mikan seems to stir something inside Natsume's heart.

_Damn it! Why? Why did she like that? That hair…she looks so cute if she has it down, really. And her face…why did it look so different? Is it the water that turn here to be incredibly cute? Her eyes! That view! Do not look at me! What am I thinking? No! I must not do that!_

Man, this guy a pervert!

Natsume has such happy moments now that Mikan is by his side. Or is he? Let's see his thoughts…

_Damn it! Why did I think like that? It must be because her, or Shiroinu somehow. Ah! It must be your fault, author! Fix this!_

Yeah, you got me.

"Come on, get up. I will help you." Request Mikan while grabbing Natsume's left wrist and pulling it. That action, however has stir another feeling. Hmm…What could it be? Let me think…

"Aw! That's hurt" Barked Natsume.

That's it! Pain. He feels pain. Well, when Mikan pull up his hand, the aches increase, and suddenly, another 'eye' snapped open.

The figure of Mikan has gone. So do the blue sky and the rain. Natsume are laying back on a white bed in a completely in-white color (can't help it, not good at describing things) with three people waiting for his awake. Kuroushi Shiroinu, Imai Hotaru, and Ruka Nogi. After a while, Yuu Tobita enters the room.

Now Natsume know where he is. He is at a hospital room, no doubt the one at Gakuen Alice. What bugs him now is why Ruka and Shiroinu could be in the same room despite that the one who make him sleep here is Shiroinu. With all his strength, Natsume clench his fist and point it at Shiroinu.

"I will...Ugghh!" It's painful enough for him to speak, let alone stopping a guy who can defeat him with ease from hurting his best friend. Natsume however, do not have that kind of thinking. Drawing his power again, Natsume speak with a rather unclear word.

"I will not let you touch Ruka!"

Just as soon as that word is spoken, Shiroinu brown hair is on flame. Yet, Shiroinu kept his cool. As soon as the flame was ignited, it was extinguished. Ruka look in half-shocked, half-surprised, half-convinced, and half-angry. Right, let just say that Ruka has two faces to look in four different half-action altogether. He is really good at it.

"So, the rumor about your nullification Alice is true." Said Ruka, with the same look as what I have described in a paragraph above.

"Yeah, I am. Not a real one, though."

"What do you….mean?" Asked Natsume as he struggles to stand up from his sleep. Shiroinu shows something even more incredible, that shock even the almost emotionless Hotaru.

A flame, in the form of a small ball, appear from nowhere at Shiroinu's hand. He then disperses it. Next, the shadow under his body twitched a little, before forming into a sharp, solid black object. As the last show, from a box of wooden blocks on his side, he made a wooden baka gun with wooden bullets.

Natsume's eye opened so much that it could hop out from his eye, but he shake that off and speak instead, "Invention Alice, Shadow control Alice, and my own Alice. How could you?"

"My normal Alice is not nullification Alice. It's host Alice. I could be a host to one person, and then that person's Alice will be enabled for me to access, even let me strengthen it, just like what I did to you. Then, I could use a small amount of that person's best friends' Alice. That includes Yuu-kun, Ruka-kun, and much more. I could access Kokoroyomi's mind-reading Alice, Noda-sensei's time-traveling Alice, even Narumi-sensei's pheromone Alice. The power is so small though, I usually cannot rely the other Alice than my host's Alice."

Uuggh! Long speaking! If you don't understand what Shiroinu is saying, then don't pretend to understand. Go back up there and read it again. Still not understand? Read it again. Continue to read it until you really, truly understand, if not…

"Rankiribe, cut those out or I have to flame this good-for-nothing fic." Threatened Natsume. Alright I will. I just cannot stand a humorless paragraph.

"So, what are you saying?" Ask Hotaru. This question lead to an answer she does not want to hear.

"What I am saying is that…Mikan Sakura is now dead." Prior to this question, Hotaru still kept her calm, but upon hearing this, she had grabbed Shiroinu by the collar, and deem for an explanation.

"Well, she not exactly dead. Not really alive though. She is not on the state where she can move by her own."

"Why?" Ask Natsume and Hotaru simultaneously (this is one of the long words I hate to type. At least it is shorter than 'at the same time' or is it? I am not good at counting letters. Oh well)

"It's because of those Kikannouryouku-kei (Dangerous type class, where Alices with power that considered dangerous are on. Natsume are one of the students) students. One of them has memory Alice."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Memory Alice can do both actions with memory; delete or create it. In this particular case, both of Mikan's soul memories and body memories are deleted."

"Soul memory? Body memory? What trash are you talking about?" Ask Natsume.

"Soul memory is the 'regular' memory which is the kind of memory that flowed to your brain. Body memory is, actions done so much by your body, that your body learns how to do it without brain waves." Explained Hotaru.

"So, body memory is like…?" Ask Yuu; still do not get the idea.

"It's like how you can walk without thinking about how is the exact way of doing it. It is also like when you talk."

"So, you meant…" Guessed Natsume. This was not the explanation he desires…

"Right. Mikan, whose both soul and body memory are deleted, cannot do anything, except breathing. She cannot move, cannot speak, heck, she cannot even open her eyes."

That horrible news echoed few times in Hotaru's head. Her best friend, the always-cheerful girl as far as she knows, is now helpless in everyway. Somehow, this information hurts her heart that she decided to leave without saying anything, only to stop as instant as she tries to leave. Shiroinu's work.

"There is only one thing we can do, but I need Yuu-kun, Imai-san, and Nogi-kun's help in this plan."

"What is the plan?"

"Imai-san, you should make an invention that can be used as weapons by Nogi's Alice, and some defensive inventions. Nogi and Yuu, you two should be prepared. This plan is hard and dangerous. Hyuuga-san, rest until you can move normally, then helps me on my search."

"What are we trying to do actually?" Ask Yuu.

"We're going to dive into the Kikannouryouku-kei."

That single saying began their mission. But wait, how many humorless paragraphs are here? I hate this fic!

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the second WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL fic. Not partially humor/romance genre, I know. The first romance between actual people should begin on the next chapter. Could you review? No flames please. Especially the real flame. No rabbits and muscular guy in skirts photo.

(P)Review of the third chapter (is it preview or review for an incoming chapter? Tell me!) :

"_Oh really? Well, I suppose I can. Watch this."_

_In the next second, the very scene left a fainted student._

"_That's all? It's not fun."_

_I just don't want to create your name. Go away._


	3. yeah, another one

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY**

**Disclaimer: **A word, which by me means that I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Except if, someone wants to give it to me.

**Author's Notes**: I have received reviews which is just too kind for my WORST FIC.

For 2 who is confused: I am sorry. But there will be a BIG summary later.

For 3 who like it: I am really grateful. I will try to reach your expectations. (Long words for you)

For 1 who says it sucks: It is indeed. It SUCKS too much. Let it remain its SUCKS-ness.

_Chapter 3_

_What Title Could I Create? I'm suck!_

Alright, we meet again, and yes, time for summary.

Shiroinu has a host Alice, and he became Mikan's host. Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume were asked to find her. Done.

A bit longer summary.

For three days after the last scene in Chapter 2, everything has gone far from normal. This only applies to five students, though.

The first is Imai Hotaru. For three days, she has sulked herself inside her laboratory, making inventions that is seem to be more bizarre than before (even more bizarre than Slippery-Snot Shooter, which is not to fire at teacher) and she kept it a secret. She also, as usual, forbids anyone to enter her laboratory (this long word began to tick me off) unless extremely necessary. Without Mikan to break that rule and make fuss all over, the laboratory is as silent as the land of the dead. (Which, as Hotaru said, "A place you will visit if you ever go in")

"And yes, that include you, Author."

Gulp. Anyway, move on to the next…

The second goes by the name of Yuu Tobita. Far from his usual job of class commanding (is it?) and Hotaru-firing-Mikan stopping, he has indeed venture into the darkness of the fifth type of Alice. He had spent his normal three days into not-so-normal activity; hunting the Kikannouryouku-kei students. He has been told by Shiroinu to make deadly illusions to each and every students he found scary enough, and see how their Alice works. So far, he has found three.

The third is Ruka Nogi. Yes, the handsome boy that carries rabbits that I hate that I mention on the previous two chapters also went on a search of Kikannouryouku-kei students. With his animal pheromone, he could easily search them. Animals can sense danger, you know. With his Alice, he has spread millions of animals he could find (and I cannot list every one of them, mostly small ones) and wait for their responds. The animals will dodge every one of Kikannouryouku-kei students, as they are as vicious as their natural predator. So far Ruka has found ten without harm, but the eleventh has some problems within. Ruka had himself cornered by him.

"Hey, I heard you have tracked us. Handsome boy, is that true?" Said him.

"My name's Ruka, not "handsome boy, and what's your name?" Asked Ruka, try to be as polite as possible.

"Too bad. This sickly sucks Author are too lazy to create another name. Well, I should have your memory gone. I should take you to Kirin. He got you hooked well."

So, that guy's name is Kirin. I could easily find him then… Right, let's get this going.

"Well, a nameless guy like you is not supposed to have a lot of power."

"Oh really? Well, I suppose I have. Watch this."

Next second felt like an eternity. Every organs in Ruka's body shake and rock violently, so violent that Ruka couldn't even stand, or think, or see, or even breathe. The oxygen began to falter drop by drop, and Ruka felt like he was on the last of his breath. Then suddenly, everything was back to normal, the not-to-shake-and-rock organs are not shaking and rocking, and Ruka has to shade his eyes before the blinding light. Then he fainted. (Hey, what's the heck? This is different than the (P)review!)

Well, no matter what you do, I don't want to create your name. Go away.

The fourth is Hyuuga Natsume, who ignored the doctor's advice (being a foolish boy he is) and spent time going out and practicing his flame Alice. In three days time, he is able to make the flame colorless, to divide the flame evenly, and to make advantages of him being able to control updrafts. In short, he is getting stronger.

The fifth is Kuroushi Shiroinu. After he has revealed his secret, he has been struck by a high fever, and since then too, has refused to speak with anyone else.

Natsume, who take a little walk before doing more practice, saw Shiroinu lying on the grass; hand on the head, breathing heavily. When Natsume get close, Shiroinu's body is glowing with energy. The energy was so vast that Shiroinu's slender body is left to the sky.

Then that transformation began. Shiroinu's short, brown hair suddenly become longer; keep its brown color. His body turned, and as the transformation includes body changes from male to female, and as this is a K+ fic, I shall not describe further. Just be glad that Natsume don't have nosebleed.

After the tremendous transformation, instead of Shiroinu lying on the grass, a female known as Sakura Mikan lying comfortably with her eyes closed, like she was in a deep sleep. This scene made Natsume opened his eyes. Big. So big that it's look like he is trying to shoot it off. (For that reason, Hotaru's Energetic Eye Ejector will do the job nicely)

Gulping down, Natsume look closer to Sakura Mikan's face.

_She is asleep…It's looks so peaceful………_

Without realizing what he done, his face moved closer and closer to her face (I'm starting to get bored typing names, aren't I?) until there were barely few centimeters distance between his and her nose. They were so close…When Mikan snapped her eye open and jerked her face upward. For most people, this would result in a kiss, but as Mikan forehead seems to be the most front part of the face, their foreheads collide. (If that is what you call a kiss, so be it)

"Ouch!" Said Natsume as he quickly stands up and glared back at Mikan. He didn't want her to know what he's trying to do. Such pride.

"Ah! I am really sorry! Are you okay?" Said Mikan. Her words are as pure as her eye, which is, the only thing Natsume see. (Okay, not only her eye. But this is a K+ fic! I could not put 'things'!)

After few attempts of Mikan trying to cover Natsume's bump (which makes him uncute, in my opinion) and a few burning, those two finally agree to sit down and chat, much to Natsume's dismay; he's embarrassed, of course…

"No I'm not!" Said Natsume as he glared back to me. Man, those eyes are scary.

"Why…Why…Why couldn't I remember?" Said Mikan suddenly, stripping Natsume's attention from me. Thank God.

"What happened?" Said Natsume as he trying his best to stop Mikan's shaking without touching her. Well, not _not_ touching her, but anyway, he's trying his best.

"Who am I? Who are you? Why can't I remember one thing at all? Hey, do you know about this…?" Ask Mikan hurriedly, while managing to ask Natsume's name in the end.

"Hyuuga Natsume" Said Natsume as he kept his view on the terrified Mikan. Forcing his pride to go away, he put his hand on her shoulder and grab it, so tight that she couldn't move at all.

"_Fine! I have plans to Alaska anyway! There are more prideful person there than you!" Loathed Pride, "And I hate you, Author!"_

Oh great. I make a fic where three of it characters hate me. I wonder how long this fic will will continue…Anyway, back on the NxM…

"Hyuuga-san…Why couldn't I remember? What am I? Have I ever lived in the past? If yes, where are those memories? If not, then why can I stand here? I'm terrified, Hyuuga-san" Spoke Mikan as her body continue to shake.

When Natsume think stopping his body from shaking will cheer her up, he was greatly disappointed (oh long words, can thou be gone?) and began to feel guilty, as salty tears start to flow down from her black eyes. Without Pride to control him, he, without thinking of anything else, hugged Mikan, and spoke with a sound like he was about to cry.

"Hyuuga-san…?" Asked Mikan, as she confused on the embrace of Natsume's hands.

"Do not be afraid, I beg you. Do not be afraid, please. I swear, I will return your memories! I swear! So, please, wipe off that tears and cheer up like you always be, Mikan!"

"_Man, he's a pervert when I'm not around. I should go back then." Said Pride as he takes a lovely condo inside Natsume's heart, with his roommate, Wrath._

Yeah, he's a pervert. I cannot write anymore of those mushy stuffs! So, with Pride back on game, Natsume pushed Mikan aside and jumped back, trying to make distance as far as possible from Mikan, while his hands closing his blushing face.

Luckily, Mikan didn't feel any harm. As she was pushed, her body glow once more, and Shiroinu back on our fic, sweating and breathing heavily, and let out a horrible fact with sound just as horrible…

"Mikan will be gone soon."

**Author's Notes**: All right, the third WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL fic. (What do you know? This could be my trademark!) If you could review, please do. No flames. Especially real flames. Especially no rabbit and muscular guy in skirt photo.

(P)Reviews (None of the reviewers has answered this question! Come on guys, please tell your author in need!)

_Flames start to rose from four directions._

"_I'm afraid this going to hurt"_

"_It's simple, indeed…"_

"_No words! Return Mikan's memories now, You ugly giraffe!"_


	4. The worst of them

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY**

**Disclaimer: **I, hopefully, do not own Gakuen Alice. Because if I do, there will be no fanfics for it, as it will be the WORST in history.

WARNING: The next 3300 words are the most BORING ones in the history, except in history books. Proceed with caution. If you are not patient enough, please close this fic and review as harsh as possible to me.

_Chapter 4_

_Kirin _

Alright, after that all-mushy stuff at the end of Chapter 3, along with the horrific news on it, Natsume has tried to form many forms of flames all in one time. He was terribly failed. His training in three days before does not yield him enough power to do it.

And the search of Yuu Tobita and Ruka Nogi has proven something useful after all. Out of the fourteen Kikannouryouku-kei students, they found, three seems fit to be in one group with the holder of memory Alice.

"So those three's Alices has been seen by you before?" Ask Natsume as he pointed into the three pictures show the figure of a bald man (and yet he's 14 years old…) with a knee-long tie (such weird accessories), the figure of a man in black hat that covers his eye, and the figure of a man you guys would call _bishoujo_.

"Yes, if I remember correctly," Answer Shiroinu, "This bald guy has breathtaking gas Alice, this man in black hat has black cat Alice, and this _bishoujo_ has bomb Alice. Why are the 'bishoujo' words are italicized, anyway?"

That's none of your business. It's what I want. Anyway, you might wonder what happen after the last scene after chapter 3, right? Well, here's what happen.

_Scenes after Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 (Call it chapter 3.5 if you want)_

"What do you meant, 'Mikan will gone soon'?" Ask Natsume, readying himself to the worst of the worst news.

"You see Mikan right?" Answer Shiroinu, looks as serious as he can.

"Yes. And contrary to what you say, she can speak! She can even cry. What do you looking at? It's not me that make her cry!"

"Well, that just it. My host Alice will eject the 'hosted' and let it wander on its own if the hosted develop enough weakness so they almost die. In this case, Mikan use my body memories, so she can speak and cry."

"And that's mean…?"

"Mikan's memories have gone to the lowest limit. Unbeknownst to me, the memory Alice is infectious. It swallows Mikan's memories slowly and slowly, until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Mikan doesn't even remember her own existence. The memories of our existence are the strongest soul memories of all, so it will take much more time than that."

"Then, we can relax?"

"No. Not at all. Before her memory of existence disappeared, her body memory of breathing will gone much faster. And if she doesn't even remember how to breathe, she will die. Moreover, if the 'hosted' die, her body would not be able to get out from the host, and she will be gone. Forever."

Alright, too many serious stuff. I would rather bungee down to volcano rather than continue so…

_Natsume's POV_

What the heck, I become the author right now. Well, be prepared to read this humorless fic.

The memories from few days ago (Chapter 3) still on my mind. That annoying girl will be gone soon, and now we don't even have anymore clue than that the name of the memory Alice is Kirin, and he is somehow connected to the bishoujo on the photo.

"It's not like we can force information from a Kikannouryouku-kei student. What other attempt can we use?" Asked Yuu, that class rep with glasses.

"We should ask Kokoroyome. He can read minds, right?" Asked Ruka, remind me of that annoying person with an emotionless face.

"The question is, whether or not will he help us, right? We're facing a dangerous group of Alices here." Reminded that annoying girl's best friend. That black-haired girl with equally emotionless face as Kokoroyome, except that it was not a smile.

Note: If you were paying attention so far, you would notice that I have not spoken of their real names. Their names are unworthy of my attempt.

After few minutes of talking about something which I identify as 'blackmailing', 'threaten', and 'kidnapping'. Those guys are finally made a move.

"_Bah, he identifies those words wrong. They only say 'asking', 'asking even more', and about the 'kidnapping' was true. But I hate waiting! Just threaten them!" Said Wrath, while Pride is having fun drinking tea inside Natsume's heart._

Weird, I can 'hear' my anger rising up. Well, it's should not be discussed. It's gotten real.

"Ruka, with your animals, find the guy with dream Alice, that guy with lie detector Alice, and Kokoroyome." Order the class rep to my best friend. Whom does he think he is to give orders?

"Cool down, flame master." Said that dumb cow. Why should I follow his orders? With a single thought, a flame burned that dumb cow's hair a bit. I would like to burn the rest of them, when suddenly I drop down on the floor. This dumb cow's borrowed Alice. I hate it.

"So, what's our move now?"

"Nogi-kun will search high and low for people who could detect what's going on one's head. Tobita-san is going to search for more of Kikannoryouku-kei students. Imai-san is giving every one of us one of her inventions that going to help us. I don't know what it is."

I have gone when he ended speak 'could detect…' I do not like long explanations. Especially with that guy. I do not even realize when that black-haired girl handed me a 'thing' I cannot even describe by words. What the hell is this? Ah, the guidebook!

Okay, so this 'thing' is a tool I could use to solidify my flame. Therefore, I could throw hardened flame balls, swing hardened flame swords, and such stuff. While this stuff might appear useful, it possesses one big flaw; with the hardened flame forms, it could not burn.

Well, as I don't have enough patience to hear what that dumb cow said about my part of work, so I just take the 'hardening' tool and walked out. Oh great, just the view I want to see. A jerk wearing white mask. Persona.

"Have you heard? A group of students has searched our class students?" Ask him. With the coolness that keeps annoy me. Somehow, he could say something stupid. Why doesn't he know that one of the students on the group is Ruka, and whenever there is Ruka, there is always me? Then, if I'm on the group, why can't I KNOW about their objections? He's always has something for me to loathe. I like that part of him.

"Have you any words to spoke?"

"No. I don't"

"Well then, what I'm saying is that when you have spotted ANY information about them, tell me. ANY kind of information." Said him before leaving. Ah, the real author. Have you done bungee into the volcano?

_End Natsume's POV_

So, is Natsume's style of writing impressing you? IS it? Cool. Well, unbeknownst (the only long words I like to type) to Natsume and even Persona, a person, has standing for a long time, observing the group carefully (two long words…or was it three?) with three other friends.

The three other have the same face as the three that I have described on the third paragraph of this chapter. The remaining one is not.

He is tall, more than 200 cm, just the height of a basketball player, but he did not like sports. He has a knee-long tie (this accessory never fails to entertain me…and go away, long words…) just like the bald guy. His hair is, for god's sake, is knee-long. I wonder how he can wash those…

This person's name is Kirin.

Bah, I want that word to be placed at the end of this chapter, so it will looks like a cool ending…well, it could not happen now.

"So, those are the lower-classmen who searches for us?" Asked Kirin. He recognizes one of them, who have used his Alice to prevent some girl from his absolute memory delete. He do that by absorbing the girl.

"Couldn't you just, like, break their memories?" Ask the _bishoujo_.

"I can't, and come on, we don't have fun for awhile, right?" Asked Kirin to his fellow classmates.

"But, the flame master is really dangerous…" Said the man in black hat.

"Indeed he is…" Thought Kirin, before continuing, "Should we pay him a visit?"

All four of them made an evil grin. They DO try to look cool…

Their plans succeeded faster that anyone could have thought. Soon, Natsume would have wished to follow their friends. Without any caution, the bld guy's hand were placed on his chin, completely shocking him.

"Hello, Natsume-kun…" Said the bald guy. Unbeknownst (I like this long word!) to him, three more people show up.

"What do you guys want?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious already?" Answered the bald guy (Or would you guys call him BG?)

"We want you to stop your friends, like, from searching us, of course!" Suggested the _bishoujo_, "And you, the author, couldn't you, like, stop typing my names in italicized manner?"

"I will not stop my friends, unless you recover my friend." Answered Natsume shortly.

After thinking for a while, Kirin replied, "Okay. Which friend?"

This reply shock Natsume. If this person fulfill his wish just like that, why should they, well, actually, his friends, bent high and low to search for him? Just as that thought passed his brain into somewhere else, (I am not good at science) a 'thing' which looks like a black ball with equally black wings, appear from nowhere and stuck at Natsume's hand. The thing exploded afterwards. Luckily, or rather, strangely, no bleeding.

"What the…? How could it be?" Blurted Natsume. Kirin and his friends laughing really hard afterwards for three minutes, before get back to their usual, cool attitude.

"Seriously, who are you to give orders?" Asked the bald guy before patting Natsume's head and leaving. The same words are spoken when the man in black hat and the _bishoujo_ after patting once, mockingly, on Natsume's head. Kirin also doing the same, but before leaving, he's whispering one small word,

"_You're weak."_

Such words snapped Natsume's consciousness (one long word I always do wrong on its typing) open, and with a single thought, sending an invisible blast of flame towards the whisperer. The flame struck head-on, but Kirin appears harmless.

"My memory Alice can create memories, you know that? I could create memories on your head of you attacking me, while in reality, you never did such thing. Can you differentiate (long words…) the memory I create with the memory of the real?" Challenged Kirin. But that is all Natsume care. Kirin challenged, and there is no way he could back it down.

With the tool ready on his hand, he forms a wavy-form of flame, and hardened it. He throws the hardened flame forward, and shatters it with a burst of flame. The hard flame pieces flew easily to Kirin, but just as easy, Kirin dodges it all. Bringing up a little smirk, the hard flame pieces around Kirin goes back into normal, hot flame (if you can find a cold flame, tell me!). This time, the hot flame bits are too many and too small to dodge, and soon Kirin caught on fire.

"How's THAT?"

"Please! You were going to defeat me with THOSE?" Mocked Kirin, as those superheated speck of dust start to hurt him. Unbeknownst (I only like this long word) to Natsume, this time, his attack IS real, but the 'Kirin' is not.

Within a single second, the 'Kirin' figure swayed and faded into nothingness, while the real Kirin appear, behind the defenseless Natsume, knife pointed into his throat.

"Didn't I tell you before that you are weak? I mean it."

Then, everything faded. The knife on Natsume's throat, gone. His fears, gone. The bald guy, the man in black, and the _bishoujo_…

"All right, another italicized name! What wrong with, like, your BRAIN, author?"

Now I wonder…

Oh well. Anyway, the scene back to where Kirin and his friends, I am just too lazy to repeat those three repeatedly, meet Natsume. All of the scenes afterward, including the weird-looking bomb, superheated speck of dust, and everything else, is gone. But, hopefully not my likings to a long word of unbeknownst.

"Well, you would see what would happen to YOU if you don't stop your friends."

Now Natsume get the idea. Sure, he is strong, and only few people like him were brought to this world with such amazing raw power, but there are millions of people out there, who could overpower him, whether by raw power or by other means. For his 14 years of life, or actually, about six years of Alice using, Natsume was never this frightened.

Well, the paragraph above is not funny. I hate it. Better put a lighter setting…

"Well, if I were you, I would, like, back off right now and tell my friends to stop their activity." Said the _bishou…_ alright, bishoujo.

"Finally! A non-italicized name!" Said the _bishou…jo…_ oops.

As much as Natsume don't like to run, he has no other choice. Backed off slightly, he turn around and trying to run. But alas, his pride is not letting him do so. Turn around again just as fast as the previous turn-around; he blasts a linear blast of fire. If Kirin or any of his friends were prepared against the linear blast, they were not prepared for what Natsume has in mind.

With a simple concentration, the blast divided into two. Another simple concentration, into four, with another simple one, it divided into hundreds of superheated small lasers. The barrage of superheated small lasers (is SSL a cool name for an attack?) were unsuspected, and it hits its target successfully and without delay. (Delayless. Should I use this word?)

The scene quickly tuned from a peaceful (you call this peaceful?) scene of a prairie, into the tense (it was tense from the beginning, I know) and burning scene of fields of fire. Kirin and his friends stood with burn marks on their clothes and flesh. They were not harmless, but not defeated either.

"You have asked for the worst, flame master…" Mumbled the man in black hat. He lifts his finger as a signal to the bald guy, and the bald guy began concentrating.

Soon, a thick fog blocks the view. It was so thick that Natsume couldn't see anything. Moreover, Natsume soon suffocated himself, desperate for oxygen.

In the surprising turn of events, Natsume try to remember what he has learned today (or actually, in this chapter) from his friends. He remembers one simple thing; Shiroinu says something about breathtaking gas. This definition of 'breathtaking' is not that the gas was cool enough that people will be breathless as of exciting-ness, but just a pure means of 'breath-taking', it takes your breath.

Natsume tries to summon his flames, but his attempt found to be fruitless. In the field where a gas taking your breath, both the oxygen and carbon dioxide (all right, bear with my poor scientific terms) were none, no kind of flame could be made. Flame needs oxygen.

Natsume is in the last drop of his breath. As his consciousness fade, the gas disappear and fade into the scene. Behind the gas, Kirin and his friends were trapped in a black net. Close to the tired Natsume, Shiroinu, Yuu, Hotaru, and Ruka were standing. Shiroinu raise his thumb to Natsume.

"Nice work"

"What?"

"Well? Your work is to face them alone, make them mad enough so the bald guy cast his gas. With the gas, no one could see, and with my nullification Alice and Imai-san's special nullification net, we would be able to catch them. Weren't that what I explained to you on the twenty ninth paragraph of this chapter?"

Natsume could not answer. It was his pride all along. It was his pride that stops him from hearing what Shiroinu has to say. It was his pride that makes him walk away while his friends are working hard. It was thanks to his pride that he is not running away at the first time. By not hearing Shiroinu's plans, by leaving his friends, by boldly facing his more powerful upper-classmen, he was unconsciously doing his work. It was a good turns of coincidental (this is one long word I hate) events, isn't it?

Now that was quick. All good authors would do something more interesting, and maybe longer if they has such scene on their hands. As I was not a good author. I make it short. Well, the time for questioning has come. The one who asks (the asker) and the one who's being asked (the…uumm…asked…) is decided. Natsume and Kokoroyome will ask Kirin, while Hotaru and a guy with dream Alice will ask the bald guy. Shiroinu and Ruka are making sure the man in black hat and the _bishoujo_ in place.

"So, what is you question, oh noble one?" Asked Kirin, mockingly.

"I have no questions. Return that annoying girl's memories."

"Oh? Well, which girl in this academy who has not proved you a single bit of annoyance? I cannot return someone's memories I have never erased in the first place."

Forcing his lips, "Alright, return Mikan's memories. Mikan is that girl with a smiley face and the pigtails"

"Pigtails? I thought 'Mikan' is a girl? How come 'Mikan' has the tails of a pig?"

"Lame joke. Just like what this author like." Answer Shiroinu, while glaring at me. What do you looking at? I made you! You are supposed to be on my side!"

Flames start to rose in four directions.

"I am afraid this is going to hurt"

"It is simple, indeed…"

"No words! Return Mikan's memories now, you ugly giraffe!"

"Referring to harsh words now, do you? Such an impatient kid…"

"You're start to make me mad…"

"Then let's think some logic!"

"What?"

"Think, think, think, you impatient boy! How in the world do you think we, who has been in missions three years ahead of you, giving ourselves to a guy whom we know has friends?"

"What?"

"We have more allies than you, you impatient, silly, stupid kid! How many times must I tell you? You're academically smart, but when it comes to things such as logic, you're a donkey!"

Just as those words were spoken, a bright light erupted in the room from the walls.

"And to tell you one more thing. My 'normal' Alice is not memory Alice. Let your dumb mind solve this simple secret by logic."

Amidst the light, Natsume could see a horrible thing. Kirin's face turns into a green liquid. Behind the liquid was his real face. The slime reformed back, form a completely new face.

"It was not…his real face?"

It was not only his face that turns into green liquid. His body turns into mist, combined into the air, and floated into the air vent. The nullifying net were no use. He could nullify a nullifying.

Their works, from the first paragraph of this chapter into this paragraph (if you still has the patience, count it. How many paragraphs has I made so far?) has been proven to be failed.

They had been outwitted.

Isn't it uncool?

**Author's Note**: Congratulate yourself if you're reading this. You have suffered 3335 boring words, more than 5 lame fighting scenes, turn of events that is too quick to be true, and these useless notes. Now stand up and run away. Just do something interesting, quick! Meanwhile, congratulation, you has proven yourself a patient people that other people would like to share their boring tales to. This is the longest of my WORST, LEAST ORIGINAL works. Don't read any further!

(P)Review (I told you! DO NOT read any further!)

"_So, it was Natsume all along?"_

"_Yes, he was foolish, isn't he?"_

"_Should we…do him?" _

"_Let's kill his best friend."_


	5. Skip this one Its useless

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY**

**Disclaimer**: This is where I am supposed to say that I do not own Gakuen Alice. Any other questions regarding the matter? No? Good.

**Author's Notes**: You are still reading? After that warning on Chapter 4? Please think it again. After that, rethink it, and then, rethink again, do it until you came to your senses. Close this fic NOW.

_Chapter 1+2+3+410_

_Come On Now! Stop Reading!_

The title says it all! Stop reading! You are about to face the WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL fanfic in history, for God's Sake!

Oh well, you're still reading. Just be prepared for the worst.

After that last scene on chapter…Bah, you know what I have to say.

Well, this chapter is actually for those who is confused about my story so far. I am trying to make a complete summary of it. So if you desired the continuation of the story and sure that you are not confused by my stupid style of writing, skip this chapter.

Ahem. So you who has stayed here is those who is confused. Let us begin then.

Once on a time, lived a girl named Sakura Mikan, who stayed on Gakuen Alice, in search for his best friend, yada yada yada yada yada yada yada. Read the manga and watch the Anime.

Therefore, one day, on the fourteenth year of her life, he has tumbled across a big secret amongst the Kikannouryouku-kei, which is a class she most feared throughout the whole academy. On behalf of protecting the secrets, Kirin, one Very Villain-Lookalike use his memory Alice to delete all of Mikan's memories.

On that very place, a guy, whose name is Kuroushi Shiroinu, get to the scene before it was too late. Weird, though. Isn't in good dramas, fics, and such, the savior came after it was too late? Then, this fic is not a good one. Anyway, using his host Alice, he saved Mikan by 'storing' her inside his body, thus using her body proportions as his.

Got it so far? Good.

Well, using some complicated formula known as What the Author Wants, Shiroinu get into Natsume's class, bearing the plans to return her to normal. For once, this plan was beautiful. For he (Shiroinu) was not as dumb as Mikan but gain Mikan's special skills at befriending weird people (or what in Gakuen Alice is called _students _and _teachers_) and for his usual listening habit, he could accomplished the first part of his plan, to befriend everyone but Hyuuga Natsume.

Next, he moves on to the Hermit of Harshness, Hyuuga Natsume. Success in proving that he was as unfriendly as what he knows, he challenges him. Not exactly a good move.

All has turned out well. Relying on the simple meaning of 'nullifying', he could overpower Natsume. Thanks to the hosted who has nullifying Alice, he could do what she can't. He could nullify brain waves, making the target do as he wishes. The example is when he stopped Hotaru from walking away at Chapter 2, he nullify all brain waves, leaving only one, saying, 'stay still'.

With nullifying powers like that, it was simply a piece of cake for Shiroinu to defeat Natsume mentally. He would nullify Natsume's consciousness of the present and his hope on the future, leaving only his memory of the past. By nullifying good past events and all feelings except fear, it was simple to make Natsume, or actually, anyone, faint of fright. After all , who wouldn't faint after see their worst past events on their weakest state?

After beating Natsume, the rest of the plan comes just like water from the rain. Ruka comes, becoming frantic seeing Natsume fainted with a guy on his side. Bringing him to the hospital, this would undoubtedly bring the class rep, Yuu Tobita into action. It was not part of his plans, but Yuu brings Imai Hotaru along to visit Natsume.

After explaining what kind of situation has befallen on Mikan, Shiroinu made plans to capture Kirin and his friends, hopefully all of them. So far, all has been good, with Yuu, Ruka, and Hotaru agreed to do their work. That is when that's happen. Shiroinu's host Alice ejects Mikan, and at that time, Natsume comes. After all-mushy stuff about shaking shoulders and flowing tears and promise-in-a-hug, which you can read in chapter 3, Shiroinu, were left to no choice but to tell the truth about Mikan's crisis.

After hearing the fact, and after some of his own way of writing, Natsume finally face to face with the one he has been searching; Kirin.

Then they fight. Kirin's memory Alice seems to have more capabilities than what Natsume thought, as it could make fake memories about Natsume's attacks. After series of ridiculously impossible turn of events which including horrific things such as SSL for an attack name, a cool, 'breathtaking' gas, and the sudden ambush which can only happen on a bad fics, Kirin and his friends get captured. Well, after some show of using logic in this unnatural fic, they got away.

Well. That's that. A summary, or rather, a condensed version of the first four chapters.

**Author's Notes**: Happy? This WORST, LEAST ORIGINAL, and MOST USELESS summary are done. I put something which were not on the chapters summarized. Now, do not read further! I think of maybe discontinue this fic and make an oneshot. When it comes, could you guys review it?


	6. you're still reading?

**A REALLY WEIRD STORY**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have anymore jokes regarding this 'Disclaimer' things. So, I will just say, I do not own Gakuen Alice. It's someone else's belongings.

**Author's Notes: **I want to say that I have no jokes left, but what the heck, all I have isn't even funny, right? That's riiiiight! Well, I am sorry if this is a bit slow. I have an…Bah, you don't even have to know.

_Chapter 6_

_A Chapter after the Previous Chapter_

This logic should be pretty obvious, no? Well, in the last chapter, I have wasted your time making useless summary, and in the chapter BEFORE the last chapter, I have wasted your time by letting you read a long chap with a lame ending. Oh god, I feel happy!

"This author starts to make me mad. Let me nullify him." Said Shiroinu. That he did. I am nullified…

_Shiroinu's POV_

Wow, nullifying an author who makes you is harder than I thought. Well, here I am, stressing about what happen in chapter 4, and keep thinking how I can be so foolish.

Of course, from the first place, had I not help Mikan, this trouble would never arise. Well, it's all in the past. I could never change it. What I could change is actually how I planned to return Mikan's memories, with all of his friend's help.

For you who read previous 5 chapters, should notice that I have a frontal plan and it end horribly. Kirin escapes, Natsume fumes, with more than one meaning, and the rest of group (Imai-san, Nogi-san, and Tobita-san) never speak a word about the failure at my plans, but I am sure that they are greatly disappointed and no doubt will never cooperate with me again.

If that was my fate, then so be it. I will save Mikan alone. Without any help.

In addition, I should keep what I am doing a secret. I would not want Kirin to access into and found out my plans beforehand on this goddamn fic from an oh-god-so-stupid author. So, well, Natsume, could you take my position?

"You want to die?"

Okay, maybe not. Maybe yes! I could nullify his hatred, and make him write this fic! A good plan!

"Has your plans NEVER fail?"

_Natsume's POV_

Bleh, I do this anyway.

The following days were the worst I could possibly recalled in mind. Whenever I try to gain confidence back, there I stood, remembering defeat against Kirin. That guy's so damn cunning and sly, he is…

"Rejecting your defeat, now?"

I turned back to see who has dare to speak like that. All I see is a little children, should be around 8 years old, with a face that seems like mockingly cute (or cutely mocking?) that is not on my favor. No matter how small he is, he has mocked me. And I never forgive mockers, except for Youichi. Or am I? I sure seen his hair burned when he says I am a blockhead…I am not sure.

"Ahh…Here is the great Natsume, with oh-so-powerful flame Alice, yet he stay motionless in front of a kid."

I suddenly realized the weirdness in this kid's voice. It's filled with confidence, pride, and wisdom. Such traits is hard to found on 8 years old kid. Who the hell is this kid? He is not normal. I should take security measures…

"Looks like your fear controlled you this time. Be glad I destroyed your useless pride."

There he goes. I am nowhere near patience. I blast a fire blast. That kid didn't even blink, and all of sudden, the blast disappears, and the place where the kid should have stood, another familiar guy has taken place. The guy I particularly loathe. Kirin.

How he could pull off tricks like that is one business I have no need in knowing, or so I thought.

"Some logic?"

That was not words I desired. Flame pillars rose from four directions, slowly moving closer to where he has stood.

"You has tried this when I were immovable; it didn't work. When I was movable, why do you think it will work?"

I have known that is the word he will say. When I am about to split the pillars, a crack formed in the mid air. The crack goes bigger, bigger and bigger, until it is big enough for a man to get in. From that crack, a man, even higher than Kirin, appear and grab Kirin by his collar.

"Hey, what do you want?" Asked Kirin, it was clear that he is not expecting this. Without any more words spoken, the big guy pulled Kirin into the crack, and the crack disappear, along with those two.

I have never seen such scene. Who is that guy? Is the crack his power? Why did he pull Kirin away? Well, that question should be asked later. Now I going to the author of this fic and ask what actually happened here.

That's when I see that sight. The same glow I see on Chapter 3. Shiroinu's body enveloped in a bright light, and his body proportions underwent a gender transformation. In matter of seconds, where Shiroinu has stood, one annoying girl I have known for four years named Sakura Mikan has taken place.

Me and you readers would not surprised to see this kind of thing. So I'm not surprised.

"Sakura-san, I am afraid I have to left you here."

I turned to the source of the mysterious voice. Few feet from where Mikan has stood, a tall man with a short black hair, eyebrows so long yet sharp that it looks like a thin, black knives, sharp black eyes, and he's wearing an uniform that does not belong to this damned academy.

I don't know who he is. Nor do I need to know. All I want to know is from where he has appeared when I am sure no one else was there except Shiroinu. That's when everything happen. That annoying girl fell. With a soft 'thud' sound, she lay on the grass, unmoving like a doll. Her eyes were closed. There was slight breathing heard, but her face is not pale. She is a breathing, human-sized doll. She could only breathe.

Wait. _She could only breathe? _Does that mean…

Instantly, I fell into panic. She could only breathe. Only. That only means one thing. Her memory problems. According to that dumb cow, she, as long as she was on that dumb cow's body, would share his body memories. What's wrong now? Ah! The author here! Explain this now!

_Nullified POV_

Ouch, my head feels dizzy. I need a break. What's a break? What should I break? Natsume's neck? Why does someone need a neck? What is this big thing with a board full of letters, numbers, one blank, long button, and three lights? Is this what they call computer? Who are they? Why they call something dead? Why does this boy with raven-colored hair take it?

_Natsume's POV_

Crap, the author's broke. Guess I should find it out myself. I only have two options:

First is to burn the man few feet from her, coz I am sure he is the culprit of all this.

Or to wait. Maybe that dumb cow just went to sleep when that annoying girl take side. Maybe.

Yeah right, like the second option would happen. I summon a ball of flame and throw it at the man. He's need to know whose friend he was messing with. She is my friend. Okay, maybe I am not her friend four years ago, and Youichi support me about it. But slowly, Youichi began to saw a motherly figure on that annoying girl, and a year ago, Youichi began to befriend her. I could not count how many times I have said that nothing good came from her. Youichi don't want to hear me.

But really, that annoying girl impress me. She has tried to befriend me, who has known to befriend none but two. Her efforts are unstopped even after four years of my coldness, more than two thousands times of shame I give to that girl, and many more things I shouldn't do but I do to that girl. I just cannot make that girl go away. Well, I have decided. She has worked hard for four years just to try to befriend me. I have to give her a prize. I'll be her friend for a year. Then she has to spent four more years.

Anyway, back on the flame ball scene. The ball flew smoothly to the man, but this man just stay still like an idiot. I know he will use his Alice. Despite that a vile flame ball moving towards his directions, that stupid man stay still. He cannot do other things except fell when the ball struck him and exploded. He stay there, moveless, on a gras with burn marks all over his clothes.

"Who are you?"

That man said nothing.

"I repeat. Who are you?"

That man said nothing. But instead put his hand on his pocket. I grab him by his collar.

"Look here, tall guy. I am not joking here. I ask, WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THAT GIRL OVER THERE? ANSWER ME!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I was not a pleasant feeling. The guy take a paper from his pocket and began writing with the pen he hides somewhere. I saw the reading. I held my breath.

I AM SHIROINU. THIS IS MY REAL FORM.

**Author's Note: **Well, the fifth WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL chapter of this WORST and LEAST ORIGINAL fic is done. I am sorry if this take too long. Review please? I need to know what you think about this fic now. I will be writing an oneshot about Disgaea AND another multi-chapter fic about Zatch Bell. Read it is you need a fic to loathe and you don't have other good fics to read.


End file.
